Far Away
by R5RausllyWriter
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon have been dating for 3 years, they have there ups and downs, but what if one argument cause a fatal accident. Base on the Song and Video of Far Away by Tyga. {Sucky summary but give the story a try}


**A/N**: **This is my first one-shot songfic,I was going through the videos on my iPod and after watching the video Far Away by Tyga, it inspired me to write this one-shot, so enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Its been three year since Austin finally asked Ally to be his girlfriend. They both remember that day as if it was just yesterday, I mean who couldn't ? He asked her to be his girlfriend in front of the whole school,during their Sophmore year it was romantic how he serenaded her during one of the school assembly's, now they are currently Graduated, but not all couples have a perfect relationship, all relationships have there ups and downs.

Ally Dawson was currently at the recording studio, once again waiting for her boyfriend to come and help her write a new song for his Upcoming Tour.

She sighed for the fifth time in the past hour, as much as Ally loved Austin, it irritated her when he doesn't show up on time to practice.

Ally's hands kept landing at the beautiful Treble Clef necklace, she thought back on how they both have been getting into a bunch of arguments lately.

Finally after waiting, what felt like hours, the brown-eyed blonde strolled into the recording studio and walked over to his short brunette and pecked her lips.

"You're late, again." Ally sighed and crosses her arms against her chest.

"I know Ally, but I was at the mall eating some pancakes with Dez and lost track of time." He explained.

"That's the fourth time this week, Austin!" She let out another fustrated sigh.

He walked over to a mini fridge and took out a bottle of water, walking towards a stool in the corner of the studio.

"C'mon Ally don't be mad at me." He smiled and stands up from the stool walking over to his girlfriend.

" I'm not mad, I'm just tired Austin. I'm tired of having to wait 20 or 30 minutes for you to show up to the studio late."

She ran her fingers through her hair clearly frustrated.

"And, I've apologized for being late every time. But Ally, I have a life too I'm not always going to be spending my time with you" he covered his mouth after realizing what he said.

His words stung her and she tried her hardest to push back tears.

"Ally, That's not what I-" she cut him off.

"Save it Austin! I love you but, I get it I'm just a waste of your time." She grabbed her bag off of the chair and ran out of the studio, ignoring Austin who was calling after her.

She quickly hauled a cab over and jumped into the back seat, as Austin ran after her but it was too late, the cab drove Austin could get the chance to stop her from leaving.

Austin watched as the cab drove down the street.

He sighed and was about to turn back into the studio when he heard loud honking.

And, just like that a peterbilt 379 model truck crashed into the cab. He took his phone out and quickly dialed 9-1-1 telling them what happened and to hurry.

Austin sprinted towards the accident and ran towards Ally's side where her head hanged on the window.

Austin felt his eyes instantly fill up with tears as he opened the cab door and took her out and held her in his arms,tears rushing down his face, trying to get a response for her.

The sound of the ambulance car grew closer and closer as the paramedics jumped off and rushed towards Ally.

The paramedics helped put Ally on a gurny, and loaded her into the ambulance, I forced myself onto the ambulance and sat by Ally holding her hand tightly in mines as the paramedics work on her.

"C'mon Ally..Please don't give up on me.." He pleaded, newly fresh tears began to fall.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and they kept the oxygen mask on her and rushed her into an empty room.

"I'm sorry son, but you can't go in there." The doctor stopped me.

"B-But THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! I HAVE TO BE WITH HER!" I tried to push past again but it was no use.

Austin paced back and forth in the waiting room,waiting for the doctor to come out and give him an update about how she's doing.

Lester, Mimi, Mike, Trish and Dez ran into the waiting room all asking questions on what happened to Ally .

They all felt tears roll down there cheeks when Austin told them about the accident ,praying Ally was okay.

Dez and Trish tried their hardest to comfort Austin, but everyone knew he's the one hurting most .

The doctor came out of Ally's room and took off his mouth mask.

"I'm sorry...but Ally Dawson...She did not make it...I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor gave them a sympathetic smile.

Right then and there, Austin felt his world collapse.

The doctor led them to Ally's hospital room and let them all in to say their final farewells.

Austin rushed towards Ally's side.

"C'mon Ally please! Please wake up! Please! You can't be gone! You just can't! "

"Austin, Honey.. I'm sorry baby but she's gone." Mimi walked over to her son and pulled him into her, hugging him tightly.

As weeks went on, Austin still cant believe the love of his life was gone.

Lester allowed Austin to spread Ally's cremations wherever he desired.

He picked the beach, because thats where he and Ally would always go to get away from everyone.

Austin goes to the beach everyday thinking back at old times.

He kept blaming himself for what happened.

"If only, I came to the studio on time. None of this would've happened." He thought.

Austin hardly ever ate, he would just sit up in his room and think about Ally.

"Austin, you can't be in here forever. You have a concert tonight." Trish half-smiled and Dez sat beside him.

" guys, I can't do it anymore . I just can't... Not without Ally." He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Austin.. Come on buddy you know Ally wouldn't want you to quit what you love just because of her" Dez placed a reassuring hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Dez is right, Austin you know Ally wouldn't want that, no matter what happened." Trish said.

He sighed, knowing his best friends were right. Ally always told him that no matter what happens to never quit what he loves.

"Fine, I suppose you're right. I will meet you guys there." He sighed.

Trish and Dez nodded and walked out of his room closing the door behind.

Austin walked towards his dresser and picked up the picture frame and stared at the picture of him kissing Ally on their One Year Anniversary.

**{FLASHBACK:}**

"Austin! Where are we going" she said eagerly, shaking his arm.

"It's a surprise so I'm not telling you!" He chuckled,keeping his eyes on the road.

"I hate suprise Austin." She crossed her arms like a five year old.

"But you'll love this one I promise." He smiled widely before parking the car and walks over to Ally's side.

"M'lady" he reached for her hand and helped her off the car.

He led her into the fancy restaurant and lead her to our table.

Austin pulled out Ally's chair, before sitting in his.

"I have something for you." He smiled.

"You do?" She questioned.

He reached into his tux and pulled out a long black box, handing it to her.

"Open it" Austin watched as Ally opened the black box.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked down at the necklace.

"Austin.. I-It's beautiful." She wiped her tears and took out a gold treble clef necklace with Ally's name on it.  
**(In the video far away it's an Angel wing)**

Austin helped Ally putting it on.

"I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" he replied before kissing her softly.

**{End of Flashback}**

After that day Ally never took that necklace off.

Austin picked up the necklace and rubbed his thumb on the treble clef and smiled.

He looked at the time he had fifteen minutes .

He quickly got ready and headed off the stadium he's scheduled to perform at.

When he arrived, Dez waited for him at the gate to let him in.

"Ready man?" Dez pated his back and led the way to the stage.

Austin took a minute to think about it.

"I can do this." He nodded.

Dez smiled. "Okay buddy your on!"

Dez handed him the microphone and went to stand next to Trish.

Austin looked back at his friends who gave him a thumbs up and he nodded feeling more confident.

Austin walked onto the stage and looked at all his fans.

"I umm..before I start, I would like to sing a song I just wrote..it's for..Ally"

He handed another microphone to one of his backup singer.

He cues the band to start playing.

**_[Back Up Singer]_**  
_Walk a thousand miles  
Just to see her (see her)  
But she's far far away  
And I'd do anything just to see her face  
But she's far far away  
Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again_

_**[Austin - Verse 1]**__  
Sittin' on a plane  
Reminiscing back when I made that mistake  
I wish it never ended with a heartbreak  
Now your heart broken, tears in ya face  
Ask myself why, looking at the sky  
If I could turn back I'd make it all right  
Praying that you better but its still stormy weather  
Don't wanna let go but the rain wont let up  
Now you gone, still thinking bout you everyday  
And I know feelings was hurt and you can blame me but  
I'm sorry for the games that I played  
But now it's too late  
And now she's…_

_**[Back up Singer]**__  
Now she's far far away  
And I'd do anything just to see her face  
But she's far far away  
Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again_

_**[Austin - Verse 2]**__  
It's cold putting up a fight  
Arguing back and forth through the night  
Regardless what I said and I don't mean most of it  
You know I really love you, this the realest goin' get  
It take time to realise what you really wanna know  
You was ready for it all but your feelings I ignored  
I know my fault, I should've gave more  
Now you're miles away and I'm miles on tour  
Now it's drums playing, crowd singing  
Light changing, wish you was here to witness all that  
It starts fading  
They say two wrongs don't make it right  
And I was wrong and now it ain't right_

_**[Back Up Singer]**__  
Cause she's far far away  
And I'd do anything just to see her face  
But she's far far away  
Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again_

_**[Austin- Bridge]**__  
Na na na nah  
If I could turn back  
If I could make it right  
I'd do just that  
If I could make it right  
I'd do it all tonight  
Hold you in my arms, with you I'd spend my life_

_Na na na nah  
If I could turn back  
If I could make it right  
I'd do just that  
I'd do just that  
If I could turn back_

_(Come back here again)_

_**[Backup Singer]**__  
Cause she's far far away  
And I'd do anything just to see her face  
But she's far far away  
Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again_

_**[Bridge]**_

When he finished he turned to his friends who had tears rushing down their faces along with his.

Right Then, he realized that, just cause Ally is gone. Doesnt mean shes gone forever, his heart is where she will remain.

**Fin**

**A/N: how was it? Review guys! Please! Haha is it bad that even my own story made me cry? Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
